


Идиотские цифры

by fandomStarbucks2019, TreggiDi



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Вселенная, в которой у каждого человека на запястье цифра. С каждым добрым поступком цифра уменьшается, и когда доходит до 0, человек встречает своего соулмейта. У соулмейтов запястья “обнуляются” всегда одновременно.Каждый дурной поступок увеличивает цифру.





	Идиотские цифры

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, соулмейт АУ.

Когда Зимний Солдат официально оправдан и помилован, на его запястье числится 34358672. 

На запястье Стива – 4.

– Это ничего, – говорит Стив Наташе и пинает мусорный бак, разбрасывая содержимое по тротуару. Он сверяется с запястьем. 5. Уже лучше. – Я ждал его столько лет, просто продолжу в том же духе.

***

Зимний Солдат помогает им на миссиях, и это хорошо, потому что с каждой спасенной жизнью цифра на его запястье уменьшается. Но убивает много солдат Гидры, которые тоже люди, так что его цифра увеличивается.

Это жестокий мир.

Стив, со своей стороны, старается быть осторожным. Всякий раз, когда спасает ребенка из горящего здания или останавливает машину, которая несется к обрыву, он бросает взгляд на свое запястье.

Он крадет авторучки на ресепшене в башне Старка. Съедает последнюю булочку на общей кухне. Не сортирует мусор целых две недели, хотя сердце кровью обливается.

Но все равно жертвует крупную сумму в фонд спасения белых китов, когда получает ссылку от Клинта.

Во всем важен баланс.

***

– Ты не можешь не делать добра, Стив, это против твоей натуры, – замечает Сэм. Он в беговых шортах, от которых пестрит в глазах. – Барнс никогда тебя не догонит.

– Это ты меня никогда не догонишь, Сэм, – отвечает Стив, прибавляя темп. Оставляя друга далеко позади, он кричит, обернувшись: – У тебя просто кошмарные шорты.

Он украдкой проверяет запястье. Отлично, пока все идет по плану.

***

Он переводит старушек через дорогу, но не на ту сторону. Подает нищим, но кидает монеты мимо кружки. Он снимает котят с деревьев, но… Нет, котят он обижать не станет.

Он пишет злобные комментарии в интернете, анонимно. Много. Это самый простой способ.

И все равно не поднимается выше десятки. Однажды он оказывается опасно близок к двойке, потому что просто не может изменить свою натуру. Каждый день его жизни – это сражение.

К счастью, Стив очень упрямый.

***

Однажды он пробирается в квартиру Сэма и высыпает сахар в солонку, а соль – в сахарницу.

Он рассказывает Наташе сексистский анекдот. Нельзя сказать, что это плохой поступок. Скорее – самоубийственный.

***

Тони. Тони – это настоящее спасение. Быть засранцем с Тони легче, чем с кем-либо еще. Стив старается проводить с ним больше времени. Он сам не замечает, когда они становятся настоящими друзьями.

– Только не зазнавайся, Капитан Полоски-звездочки, но мне это было нужно, – заявляет Тони после душевного разговора за виски и хлопает Стива по плечу. Черт возьми.

***

Требуются серьезные меры. Ночью Стив надевает черную водолазку и тренировочные штаны. Он выбирается в город. За плечом сумка, в которой гремят баллончики с краской.

Он собирается совершить акт вандализма.

«Fuck the Police», – пишет Стив на стене уродливого комбината в бедной части города. Потом закрашивает «Fuck», ведь здесь могут ходить дети. 

Он добавляет к граффити несколько деталей. Рисует белоголового орлана в смешной шапочке. Потом – дядюшку Сэма. Восход над Альпами. Наташу в купальнике. Баки без купальника (но потом исправляет это, ведь здесь все еще могут ходить дети). Он огибает дом, когда вся западная стена уже занята рисунками. Работает всю ночь, насвистывая под нос. Он очень собой доволен. 

Мэр объявляет его вандализм достоянием города и просит Капитана Америку сделать еще несколько рисунков на старых зданиях.

***

На запястье у Зимнего Солдата 34358400, когда он сворачивает шею солдату Гидры прежде, чем тот убил бы Стива сверхмощным шокером. Стива все еще потряхивает, когда он тянется к запястью Зимнего, и тот отдергивает руку.

– Прекрати это, – хрипло говорит Зимний Солдат, сверкая на Стива глазами. 

– Что? 

– Ты знаешь что. – Зимний Солдат все же дает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Мои цифры не обнулятся, не в этой жизни. Так что прекрати заниматься ерундой и просто… позволь этому случиться.

В его голосе что-то знакомое, что заставляет сердце Стива сжиматься. Он говорит так же небрежно, как в тот вечер, когда Пегги надела красное платье.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ухмыляется Стив. 

Вечером он наступает на ногу мужчине в метро и не извиняется.

***

Зимний Солдат просит звать его Баки.

Стив зовет его придурком. Так привычнее.

***

Каждый раз, когда Баки вытаскивает Стива из горящего здания или снимает с дерева, цифра на его запястье резко уменьшается. Кажется, жизнь Стива весит как десяток-другой добрых дел. Похоже, Стив каким-то образом страшно ценен для мира.

– Это не значит, придурок, что ты должен рисковать собой, – кричит на него Баки, прижав к стене в подворотне, как в старые добрые времена. Только тогда Стив дрался с хулиганами, а теперь приходится сражаться с роботами-убийцами или пришельцами. 

– Я всегда рисковал собой, а ты всегда был рядом, чтобы меня прикрыть, – говорит Стив, вытирая с лица кровь и инопланетную слизь. – Зачем изменять традициям, Бак?

– У меня запястье взорвется, если я откручу твою ослиную башку, да? – уныло уточняет Баки, доставая запасной пистолет.

– Можешь попытаться, придурок, – ухмыляется Стив, возвращаясь в бой.

– И не мечтай, сопляк, – звучит в его наушнике, пока Баки скрывается в зеленом инопланетном тумане.

***

– Это глупые цифры, – говорит Стив, отвлекаясь от телешоу, потому что Баки уже давно не смотрит на экран. Баки хмурится, глядя на свое запястье. – Они не говорят правду о тебе. – Стив берет Баки за руку, накрывая пальцами четырехзначное число. – То, что ты делал, пока был Зимним Солдатом… Ты не хотел никому причинить зла, и ты не делал зла, Баки, – говорит Стив тихо. Баки скептически поджимает губы. – Делала Гидра, а не ты. Так что это абсолютно идиотские цифры.

– Тогда почему ты постоянно следишь за ними? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив не знает, что ответить. – Почему бы нам не забыть про эти «идиотские цифры»?

Баки наклоняется вперед, к губам Стива, и ладно, это здравая мысль.

***

– Эй, – бормочет Баки Стиву на ухо, навалившись на него с утра пораньше. Стив сонно моргает, его волосы стоят торчком, и он пытается скинуть Баки с себя, но тот слишком тяжелый и вредный. – Проснись и пой, Роджерс, завтрак в постель сам себя не принесет.

– Ненавижу тебя, – мычит Стив, стараясь не размыкать губ, потому что он еще не чистил зубы. Баки целует его, глубоко и грязно, и такими темпами он никогда не придет к нулю.

Но какая, в общем, разница.

Стив босиком шлепает на кухню, включает кофеварку и поет погромче, просто чтобы Баки не вздумал заснуть снова. 

Он возвращается с подносом, и они смотрят видео с котятами, пока завтракают, а потом спускают поднос на пол и занимаются непотребствами, а потом принимают душ, одеваются и идут на тренировку Мстителей, ведь они все еще супергерои.

На запястье у Баки 289, на запястье у Стива – вечная единица, наверное, потому, что нет на свете идеальных людей.

– Нет, это потому, что ты вечно действуешь мне на нервы, олух несчастный, – говорит Баки, пока они шагают к башне Старка.

– Или потому, что я с тобой до конца, – возражает Стив. Баки возводит глаза к небу.

– Мой вариант более правдоподобный.


End file.
